Prince Rescue Prince
by messedupfruitsrotten
Summary: When Spanner gets himself into a bit of trouble, Yamamoto comes rushing to his rescue  sort of, not really . 8048 ... I know, it's a really random pairing.


**A/N: So how about this has to be one of the most random pairings ever? But it's cute, right? I want to write more of it~ WARNING: I feel like Spanner's personality isn't very consistent in this fic, but whatevs. **

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Yamamoto called out into the dark room, the echo reverberating back in a gentle, hollow whisper.<p>

"Ah, I'm here." A monotonous voice called from deep in the piles of metals and tools. "Could you help me out?"

With a raised eyebrow, Yamamoto cautiously proceeded into the space, tip-toeing over broken wires and dodging screws that rolled off of mountains of nuts and bolts.

"Spanner?" Yamamoto said slightly shocked upon arriving at the scene.

The blond man was wrapped up in cable and cords with pieces of scrap metal pinning down his feet and one hand was stuck underneath a work-in-progress machine.

With his lollipop bouncing as he spoke, Spanner begged, "A little help please?"

Yamamoto chuckled as he lifted up the chunk of iron that had landed on Spanner's foot.

Spanner rubbed his ankle with his unrestricted hand afterward, sighing with relief.

"That'd really hurt," Spanner said. "But I'm still covered in all these wires?"

The taller man couldn't but laugh at the odd question, then tugged at the ropes that hung around Spanner like snakes.

The blond shook, feeling free of shackles. "Ah," he gasped, glancing down at his trapped hand. He pulled and pulled, but nothing past his wrist would come from under the machine. "Hey," he said slowly.

Yamamoto smiled as he pushed the device over, releasing Spanner's hand from its prison.

"Thanks," Spanner said, rubbing at his red wrists. "I could have been here all night like that."

"You can be really clumsy sometimes," Yamamoto laughed. "What are you still doing here anyway? Mostly everyone is getting ready to go."

"I'm not tired yet," Spanner lied, picking up a wrench.

"Getting back to work already?" Yamamoto asked.  
>"After being stuck like that for an hour, I've wasted time."<p>

"How did you end up in that situation anyway?"

Spanner blushed and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "I tripped over cable," he began, "and it got snagged around my leg. Somehow, as I tried to get out of that one, I got tangled in more and more."

Yamamoto snickered, "That sounds like a silly sort of thing that you'd do."

Spanner ignored this and went on, "During my struggle, I bumped into some a stack of junk ore then there was an avalanche of it. I fell over, unconscious for a little while."

Yamamoto gasped, "That sounds kind of like a serious mistake…"

But the story didn't end there. "When I opened my eyes," Spanner explained. "I saw that under an appliance that I've been upgrading was my favorite wrench. I'd lost it, so I reached to pick it up. I couldn't quite get it, so I was going to go get a tool to help me, but by then, I'd realized not only was my hand stuck in between the floor and the appliance, but my leg had been hindered by some metal. I had been calling for help, but no one must've heard me…"

Yamamoto grinned at Spanner. "That's cute," he said simply.

Spanner's face flared red. He sat at a desk with his wrench and a small piece of machinery that Yamamoto was unfamiliar with.

"I have work to do," he said as he placed his protective goggles over his eyes. "You should go now."

"You too," Yamamoto replied, voice sounding slightly worried. "You shouldn't work too hard. I was rounding everyone up. We were all going to eat together before heading home. You should come."

"Uh," Spanner muttered, blushing so more as Yamamoto leaned over his shoulder. "I don't know… Do I really get along with everyone?"

Yamamoto's breath was dangerously close to Spanner's ear as he answered, "Of course. Everyone loves you."

Spanner shivered a bit, pausing in his work to think.

"I'm not very fun."

"You're nice to have around. A very relaxed, pleasant presence."

Spanner wasn't used to this praise and thought he was going to implode with embarrassment. Especially since it was coming from Yamamoto, the Rain Guardian, the one who saved him, the one who called him cute.

"You'll regret it if you don't come along," Yamamoto said. "I will too."

"Why are you saying all this?" Spanner asked coolly.

Yamamoto casually sat on the desktop, and in thought, put a finger to his chin. "I don't know, but I think it's because I probably like you."

The two men stared at each other for a good thirty seconds before Spanner asked, "Are you serious?"

Yamamoto nodded, "Yeah, I really think that I like you."

Spanner's face flushed. "What… what should I do then?" he stuttered.

"Like me back," Yamamoto said simply, laying a hand on Spanner's cheek.

Spanner looked away. "I've never really liked anyone before or had them like me…"

"I'll be happy to be your first."

"If you say it like that it sounds like you're talking about…" He couldn't finish his sentence.

Yamamoto suddenly grabbed Spanner by his un-sore wrist and yanked him into his lap. "So, can you do it?" He asked almost cutely and his hands rested at Spanner's hips.

Spanner sighed once more.

"But I always thought my first love would be with a Yamato Nadeshiko…"

"Can you settle for a Yamamoto Takeshiko?" Yamamoto laughed making Spanner shove a lollipop in the man's mouth in order to shut him up.

With sullen eyes, Spanner questioned, "What do you even like about me?"

Popping the candy out of his mouth, Yamamoto quickly answered, "You're cute. You're always doing cute things like being clumsy and getting all determined. And even sleepy you is cute and your calm manner feels so refreshing after all the chaos I have to deal with during the day and—"

Spanner put the lollipop back into Yamamoto's mouth. "I get it," he said. A moment later, after a few seconds of thought, he mumbled something like, "I… ke… ou… oo…"

"Hm?" Yamamoto hummed.

"I said… I like you too…"

Yamamoto hugged Spanner tighter and planted a loving peck on the blond's lips. "I knew you did!" he exclaimed. "I like you so much!"

"I know, I know."

"Say it back again."

"…I like you…"

"Hahaha!"

**Meanwhile by the base exit…**

"Where is that idiot?" Gokudera barked, stomping his foot.

"Everyone's here and ready to leave except for…" Tsuna glanced over all the familiar faces, counting then after one quick though he exhaled helplessly, thinking of the atmosphere he'd been catching between Spanner and Yamamoto lately. "Let's just go," he said. "Those two'll take forever."

"What do you mean, Tenth?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing…"

And all that night, words of love rang through the Vongola basement.


End file.
